This Heart, It Still Beats For You
by Ashleynicolerockerofdreams
Summary: After two years of being together, Shane and Mitchie are expected to have a baby but what happens when Mitchie is faced with an ultimatum and consequences concerning her little girl's life? I OWN NOTHING!


To the people of the contest, the title of this fanfic is from my favorite song, "Lucy" by Skillet, a Christian band. There are NO LYRICS in here from the song whatsoever, just the title of the song as the title of my fanfic (: Toodles!

Shane stood in a winter wonderland, looking at a tombstone that almost came to his knees. On the tombstone, it said, "Mitchie Rachel Torres. August 20th, 1989 to December 20th 2010. It was just two years ago when he first met her. She was so insecure and shy. But he quickly fixed that. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful, modest and sensitive girl he'd ever met. Then those amazing 2 years shot forward like a bullet escaping from a gun. She was pregnant with his baby; His sweet, tiny baby girl in her womb. He remembered caressing her tummy and kissing it while she smiled happily at him. And then, the day came, after 8 months, for the baby to be born. But after quite a few hours of giving birth to their daughter, Shane sat in the waiting room anxiously, wanting to see his two favorite girls in the whole world. But as the doctor came out, Shane was expecting a smile and pat on the back, but no, Shane was about to get a wake up call because he saw the doctor the exact opposite of happy. The doctor had the most saddest look in his eyes, behind his prescription glasses. Shane knew something was wrong. All Shane could say was, "no." and the doctor softly nodded, tears about to burst from his eyes. Shane ran to the Emergency Room and saw a blanket over Mitchie's lifeless body. Shane couldn't think straight. Why? Why not years and years from now? Why NOW? Shane sobbed hard, sinking to his knees on the cold, clean floor. He grabbed her soft, pale hands and kissed them without hesitation. He begged god to bring her back. He didn't care if it was him. After comfort and deep apologies from the doctors, he sat in the waiting room. Then it became of him. What about his daughter? Had she died with her mommy? Then, a nurse came out holding a small bundle in a pink blanket. Shane's heart jumped a beat, not believing his eyes. The nurse smiled at him and whispered a congratulations in his ear. Shane smiled, taking the sweet bundle of joy in his arms and holding her so close. All he could say was "Hello little angel" with his heart slowly mending, being sewed back together. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Mitchie. And just like him, the baby began to cry. Shane couldn't stand to see her so upset. He softly whispered shh and a merry christmas in her ear. "Hi baby girl. I'm your father. I'm Shane. You're so beautiful." Then a year past and there he stood, before her tombstone covered in white winter snow. Then he heard a happy squeal of delight and giggling. He looked over to see his little girl, Maria Jeannie, playing in the snow. He smiled, seeing her so happy. If only she knew what her mother went through. That mitchie had an ultimatum, to live and let their daughter go back to God, they could always try again. Or, die and give birth. Mitchie truly was an angel. She chose her life over her daughter's. Mitchie lived 18 short years. They were together for 2 years. All the times they laughed, kissed, hugged, cried and sobbed together, it was sweet and beautiful, just like Mitchie Torres. Now, after 5 years of them being together, here he stood. He was standing at a gray stone with her name inscribed in the tombstone. Then his little angel ran over to him and reached her arms up for him. He smiled bending his knees to pick up his bundle of joy. He keeps her warm with how he used to keep Mitchie warm during the cold winter nights. He missed mitchie, with every fiber of his being and every beat of his heart. But that's what love was all about. In fact, that's what Mitchie was all about. Everytime they fought, she would cry about it because he would leave the house in a huff and not come back until a few hours later, feeling like shit with what he said to her. Even at work she would prove how much she loved him. When he was working, she'd leave voicemails on his cell phone, and he'd smile hearing about how much she loved him and what she'd do for him. Shane opens the door in his SUV holding little Maria Jeannie in his arms. He buckles her up in her seat and he looks at her, seeing her beautiful brown eyes that Mitchie passed onto Maria along with her stunning, heart breaking smile. Shane kisses the top of maria's head and gets in the driver's seat of the car. Then as he turns the ignition on, he hears a voice he hadn't heard for a year. "Hi Shane." He had to be dreaming. He didn't do drugs nor drink. It must've been his breakfast. He looks over to see mitchie sitting in the passenger seat, wearing her favorite black dress and his favorite smile. "No." he says. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming." She crinkles her eyebrows confused. "Of course not silly." He begins to feel his tears on the brinks of his eyes. "I don't wanna wake up if I am." She smiles sadly. "I know darling. But for maria's sake, hold it together." He choked on his backed up tears. "I've BEEN holding it together, Mitch. I need you here." She softly stroked his cheek and he took her hand in his, kissing it. "God, I've missed your soft skin." She smiles, looking at him. "God, she looks beautiful." He looked at her. "Just like you did. And always will." She leans over and kisses him. He held her so, so close in his arms refusing to let go. She softly pulled away looking in his eyes as he stroked her hair that was as brown as her eyes. She softly whispered, "I'll be watching over you and maria." She smiled softly and within a blink of the eye, she was gone. He didn't cry. He couldn't understand why but maybe it was because he had a pretty good life. He has a beautiful daughter, decent friends and a great support of family beside him. But he knew that no matter how many women he would date or meet, no matter how close he would get with them, Mitchie would forever and always be his number one girl for eternity.


End file.
